Hers, His, Theirs
by Reiizu
Summary: Because sometimes, it's hard to let go. / A series of one shots featuring Kagura and Sougo. Rated T for Mild Swearing. Slight OOCness. Please read and enjoy C:
1. Hers

Hello everyone, and welcome to the first one-shot in a series of one shots! Hope you guys enjoy it, please drop a review after.  
I wrote this while listening to 'Shining in the Sky', a Clannad OST. Not the one with singing, since I love listening to raw piano.

Anyway, I don't own Gintama, Sorachi Hideaki does. And he is one cool gorilla.

* * *

**Hers**  
**-**

****

Blood soaked the soil. Rain fell, misting the grounds but failing to erase the evidence of a battlefield.

In the midst of the endless bodies knelt a Yato girl and a Shinsengumi captain.

"You're as stupid as ever, China. You didn't have to take that blow for me," To any outsider, the man's voice would've sounded harsh and ungrateful. But his China knew.

She raised a frail hand to his face, which he leant into. "You could just voice your true feelings for once, you know. Besides, I'm a Yato; my wounds will heal quickly."

"Not fast enough," Okita Sougo whispered, his voice cracking slightly towards the end. That was the only clue that gave away his real emotions.

"Fast enough, trust me," Kagura lied. "Look at you, reduced to this big sobbing mess."

"I'm not even crying," He deadpanned.

"Haha, true. Will you cry for me at my funeral then?" She asked innocently.

That one innocent question made him feel like slapping her across the face, although he couldn't do it – not in her current state.

"Dunno. You're not gonna have funeral any time soon, though." Sougo answered.

Kagura only smiled, slightly regretfully. "Hey, sadist. Promise me something, will you?"

Sougo tilted his head. "What?"

"If… if something does happen to me here, don't… don't do anything rash." Kagura croaked. "Like, being the dumb idiot you are, you might think it's your fault or something? Well, it is. Partially. But that last act was my decision, so don't you dare pin it on yourself. Promise?"

Sougo took her hand in his and gripped it tightly. "I could promise, but sadists never keep their promises."

Kagura cracked a smile. "Ah, that's the problem. Deep down, you're a masochist, aren't you?"

Sougo's face darkened slightly. "I'm a sadist."

"If I would pick, I would say that I'm a sadist too. And two sadists in a relationship don't work out. So it's either you be a masochist, or…" Kagura let the sentence hang in the air with an evil smirk on her face.

"Oh, so we're in a relationship now, are we?" Sougo smirked right back.

"Wha-" Kagura started to protest, blushing as red as a bride. But before she could, Sougo captured her lips. Her first kiss.

It was a long time before he let go. He just kept his lips on hers, his eyes shut tightly. Kagura was reluctant at first – embarrassed. But she loosened up, and, forgetting about the pain she was in, leant closer to him.

When they finally parted, Kagura was out of breath and Sougo still had that smirk on his face.

"You're going to get a disease now," Kagura managed to say through her dry, bleeding lips.

"Does that disease happen to be called the 'Love Sickness' disease? The one that's incurable, especially when you fall for a beast-like China? Because if that's the case, I've already got it," Sougo looked at Kagura steadily, with his almond-coloured eyes. "And I can't be cured."

This made Kagura blush crazily. "S-stupid sadist!"

For a split second, it was just like the old times. With a bit more love.

But only for a split second. The moment she finished her sentence, she coughed up blood. Lots of blood.

Sougo froze. This was the second time that someone he loved was coughing up a never-ending stream of blood. This was the second time that someone he finally managed to love… was dying.

"H-hey! China, get a hold of yourself! Back up will come any minute now – really soon. You're tired, I'm tired, we all are. Who isn't? We've just fought a two-week, near non-stop war with the intruding Amanto after all," Sougo reasoned. "But we're pulling ourselves together. So you should too – at least until the help gets here. Then you can relax." After a thought, he added, "But not until the point of death."

Kagura only smiled weakly. "You know, I once heard Gin-chan say that we should live a beautiful life instead of fantasizing about a beautiful end. I think I lived a pretty beautiful life, don't you? I have Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Otae-chan and lots of other people to thank… even Gori-san!" She took a deep breath, gathering the last ounces of her energy. Kagura closed her eyes peacefully. "Just meeting you guys… made every day fun. I learnt so many things and you guys helped me, every day… but most of the all, the guy who taught me the most, the guy who made everything better in every situation… was you, Sougo. Thank you for making my life beautiful… all the way until the end."

Her hand went limp. He didn't drop it. He only tightened his grip, his eyes glazing over and she closed her eyes… for the last time.

"I told you to wait, didn't I?"

* * *

"I'm worried about him. He's on patrol constantly, he doesn't even bother to take a break!" Kondo Isao sighed.

"We have to go, Kondo-san. Today is the day."

"Ah, right, right. Go call Sougo; we'll go together."

"He's already gone ahead."

"…Ah… I guess that would be expected. Today is the funeral, after all."

* * *

The funeral was boring, to say the least. First of all, nothing they said about China was correct. They said she was a "kind and loving, gentle and caring woman". How can you call an ape with no curves a 'woman'?

At least, that was what he thought. Sougo Okita, 1st Division Captain in Shinsengumi. The man who didn't even shed a single tear during the funeral.

He had rocked up unenthusiastically earlier than everyone else, muttering something about 'Waking up early unnecessarily'.

And he was the one who stayed last, until late in the night. He was one of the men who helped carry the coffin to its resting place – underneath a lone sakura tree atop a hill.

"Stupid China," Sougo whispered as rain fell again. It pounded heavily on his back. He ignored it, his dripping fringe covering his eyes. "You made your own life beautiful. You and you alone. The moment you rebelled against your Yato nature… that was the moment you became truly beautiful. The beautiful China I know and love."

He sat there for another hour or so, just quietly observing the dark sky. There were no stars. It was as if the sky was mourning about its loss too.

"You know, I keep seeing this orange-haired lady everywhere I go, with her purple umbrella and beautiful eyes. She always turns around with either a happy, beaming face or an angry, blushing face. Always," Sougo sighed, tired. In more ways than one. "It has been a week since the end of the battle. And yet, I always see her. Every night, I see her. In my dreams, in my room when I wake up in cold sweat. I just…" He sighed again. "I swear I'm hallucinating. I feel like I'm in a never-ending, restless dream. And I'm never going to wake up, am I? Never."

When the rain eased – that was when he decided to leave. He stood up and glanced down at the grave one last time, the grave where his China was now resting.

"Here, take this. It'll substitute for my eyes when I'm not here watching over you."

Without another backward glance, he left.

Thrown onto the grave was his precious eye mask. The eye mask he always used when he was sleeping, the eye mask that his parents had given him right before they had died, stained with their blood. The eye mask, which had witnessed so much in his life and was his most treasured item.

"That's weird. The rain tastes a bit salty." 

* * *

Thanks for reading C: Feel free to drop a review, I'd appreciate it :D


	2. His

Hello everyone, again! Welcome to the second one shot in the series :3 I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers! I was so happy when I got the first review, and I thought it'd end there. BUT NO THERE WAS MORE. AND THANK YOU GUYS SO, SO, SO MUCH!

**Special thanks to my reviewers:**

JaneTyrone28, otomeharu22, Guest, UPDATE, Sorao, Guest (2) and A Crying Person.

Um, to A Crying Person: No, I made that up, Sougo's eye mask isn't actually red because it's stained by his parents' blood. Thank God for that, I guess xDD

**Note: This was inspired by my friend, Lucy. She sent a letter to her grandmother after her funeral. I admire and respect Lucy much so, and just so you know, I did ask for her permission first.**

So, without further ado, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**His**

**xxxx  
**

She received a letter one day, delivered by Mayora. She had opened the door for the first time in quite a while, only to see his unpleasant face. The cigarette that usually hung from his lips was not there, strangely.

Just as Kagura studied him, he studied her. Swollen eyes, red nose and messy hair. In short, her appalling condition.

"A letter. For you. We found it while we were tidying up his… room," Hijikata Toshiro averted his eyes. "We're not sure how long it has been there, since there was quite a lot of dust on it before."

"Ah. Thanks." Kagura replied, no smile gracing her lips, her eyes never blinking. She accepted the letter and slammed the door shut. She crawled back into the cupboard, the tiny space that had become her sanctuary in the past few days.

Through the tiny cracks in the cupboard, light fell onto the letter she clutched in her hand. She stared down at it numbly, taking a few minutes to fully process the scrawny letters on the front.

'**To China**_**.**_'

And then she was ripping the envelope open. Her eyes fully awake for the first time in a while, her heart pounding like an animal trying to break out of its cage.

Inside, she found a crinkled, delicate piece of paper. It smelt like 'old', because 'old' has a smell.

**To my stupid China,  
This will just be blabbering from a bored sadist, so spare me the blushes and punches.  
To start, I've always liked your hair. The way it glimmers ever-so-slightly in the sun when you don't have your umbrella. I hate bright colours, but your hair is the one exception.  
Your eyes have always reminded me of the sky; clear blue, just like the sunny days. The eyes that have saved me so many times. I get lost in them when I stare into them (that's probably why I've lost to you in the sparring matches we have).**

**I've always wondered how your skin stays pale. I know you're a Yato and sun is like a slow poison to you, but you haven't even accumulated the tiniest of tans since you came to Japan.**  
**And do you never change? I've only seen you wear the red cheongsams and stuff. The question always bothers me, but it looks cute on you anyway.**

**I just wanted to mention that I accidentally kicked your giant of a dog once. In the playground. I thought he was just a random thing for kicking, so I did… and all hell broke loose. I swear I'll never do it again.**

**There's a lot of things I'd love to mention, like how I love your bright smile, or how I love your face when I comment about something perverted. For a girl who lives with two perverted men and has a filthy mouth, you're surprisingly pure.  
I'd love to mention the things you talk about when you sleep, or how you cry when you dream about your parents. And the tiny bit of drool that escapes your lips, or how your hair falls perfectly every time. Now I sound like a stalker.**

**That's what makes you so unique – you're just you. You're not one of those annoying fan girls who'd do anything to please me. You're not a masochist, who drops and obeys my commands (and that turns me on sometimes). You don't care about your weight, your looks,**

_**anything**_**. That's what makes you China, and I wouldn't change you, ever. (Sounding a bit cheesy there).**

**And yeah, I was contemplating it, because I didn't want to be stuck with hell for the rest of my life. But I think I'm ready for hell, if that's what it takes.**

**So, marry me.**

**Let's get married, on a perfect afternoon so you can actually go out in the sun.**

**And if you didn't get the clues in this letter (I swear there's nothing where your brain is supposed to be), I love you. **

Teardrops fell onto the crisp paper, smudging ink. Kagura shoved the letter under her pillow and curled up into a ball.

"Stupid sadist," She whispered. "How am I supposed to reply? You're too late…"

She didn't know how to reply to a proposal from a _dead person_. So she wrote a letter in return. On a gloomy, rainy day, she wrote a reply.

**To my inconsiderate sadist,**

**How's it going in Hell? I hope you're having a miserable time for what you've done. To Gori-san, to Mayora, to Gin, to Megane, to everyone. Me included. You have no idea it hurts every day, knowing I lived, you died, and nobody truly understands me. Because the one who understood me most is now in fucking Hell.**

**You sent the letter late, by the way. When were you planning to send it? Did you just write it, and forget it somewhere? You always were a lazy ass. Mayora had to send it for you.**

**In response to your sudden proposal: No. I'm not marrying you. Who would want to marry a jerk who doesn't even think about the feelings of the girl he wants to marry?**  
**Answer: Me.**

**Argh, Goddamnit, I hate my feelings. And what do mean, 'there's nothing where my brain is meant to be'? I HAVE A FUCKING BRAIN. Just not when it comes to you. Sometimes.**

**I hate you. I hate how every living moment, I see your face, your hair in the crowds, your eyes staring steadily at me like it used to.**  
**You know, I wanted to live. With you. And maybe some kids. Sadaharu will be there too, definitely.**

**But, the bottom line is, _I wanted to be with you_. So why did you do a stupid thing like that?**

**Why did you do a noble act when I didn't need it? Why didn't you, I don't know, give me all your food instead of giving your _life?! _You're a fucking idiot. That bullet wouldn't have killed me anyway – I'm a _Yato_, for fuck's sake!**

**It haunts me every day. Because the moment you jumped in to save me, you killed the thing that mattered to me most, ultimately killing me in the end.**

**I hate you, stupid sadist.**

**So, I'm not marrying you. Not now, anyway. At least wait until I reach Hell. We'll beat the crap out of Satan, then we'll migrate to Heaven – how does that sound? We'll have us, and our possible kids, and we can try to kill each other like we used to.**

**So at least postpone the party until then.**

Kagura didn't re-read the letter or edit it, because she had intended to write her honest feelings out from the start.

On the same rainy day, she visited him. His grave was situated right next to his beloved sister, probably keeping his sister complex up until the very end.

"I wrote a letter. In response to your letter from ages ago. Probably before you…" Kagura's voice cracked slightly, so she switched sentences. "So… just read it."

She placed the letter on his grave, protected it with her umbrella and stepped back with a small lopsided grin.

"I don't want you to catch a cold while you're waiting."

It was a bit cold and she was already getting soaked, so she decided to sit on the drenched grass while she waited for the rain to ease. The silence was uncomfortable; even more so because the sadist wasn't here to break it.

"You know, I've always wondered how you… died on that day," Kagura spoke. "How did you die from a shot to the heart if you don't even _have _a heart?"

More than anything, she wanted him to step out from behind a tree of something and grace her with his snobbish replies. Even if it made her mad, even if it made her act like a bitch on her period.

"Couldn't you have just waited, I don't know, two seconds for the bullet to be taken out?"

Kagura stayed there, confiding her deepest, darkest secrets in a dead person. She told him of her tragic past – a thing she had never told _anyone_, not even to Gin when she needed to hand him a job resume.

After the rain, she just got up and left. She left the sorrows and sadness, the secrets and conversations, her umbrella and the boy she loved behind.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it, please leave a review again! I appreciate your thoughts and if you have any questions, I will answer them to the best of my ability.


	3. Theirs

Hello hello hello! This is the third, and last, chapter of 'Hers, his, theirs'. Thank you so much for following me until the end! I've received so much support, it's quite amazing, really! My thanks goes out to all the readers and reviewers!

Special mention to the reviewers:  
Yato Rumi, soralove45, Rueto, Crying Person 2, KimikoAu, Guest, scaar15, BruceT, Negman, T-T, Hana and Guest (2)!

Yato Rumi: **Ahh, thank you for reading! Your compliment touched me, really. It made my day! I was really happy about it :3**

Scaar15: **Ahh, I had to use Google Translate for your review, too! It kind of did a horrible job but I understood a bit. Thank you so much for adding me to your favourites :3 it's an honour!**

As for those who wanted a happy ending: I tried to make this as happy as possible! Because I truly love this couple. They are so perfect and adorable for each other.

Sorry for taking such a long time to update, by the way.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"I'll go alone."

"You can't go alone; someone has to go with you. It's too dangerous, Sougo." Kondo Isao tried.

"I can handle it. I've killed what, one hundred men in two seconds flat. They're probably terrible fighters," Sougo Okita shrugged. "It'll be fine."

"It's too risky!" Kondo protested. Even though he was a stalker, he was a stalker with a golden heart.

"I'll be fine." Sougo repeated, his glare icy.

What choice did Kondo have? Sougo was not a man to be messed with.

"F-fine."

* * *

It was a perfect day in Kabukicho - sunny, not a cloud in sight and certainly no sadist in sight. Kagura couldn't help but grin.

"Young miss, what are you grinning for? You're creeping me out," Gin shivered visibly.

"It's such a great day today – don't you feel like smiling too?" Kagura said enthusiastically.

"Yes, but not to the point of scaring everyone and everything within a two mile radius!" Gin replied.

"Could you guys at least _try_ to focus on buying our weekly groceries so we don't starve?" Shinpachi rolled his eyes. "You're so immature."

"Says the glasses which go crazy when Otsu's new CD comes out," Kagura responded, shooting Shinpachi a triumphant look.

"Hey, I'm not just gla-"

"It's the Shinsengumi's Shinpachi!" Kagura interrupted.

"'Shinsengumi's Shinpachi' again?" Yamazaki said to himself, tears streaming down his eyes.

"WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?! DON'T JUST MISUSE MY NAME!" Shinpachi screeched furiously somewhere in the background.

"What are you doing here?" Kagura demanded, completely ignoring Shinpachi.

"Doing a little 'investigation'," Yamazaki answered, squinting through his eyes. "Although it might not be needed anymore."

"Oi, Kagura-chan, who is that?" Gin frowned, staring Yamazaki up and down. "Ah, it's Jimmy!"

"It's Yamazaki, not Jimmy," Yamazaki cried again.

"What investigation is it again?" Kagura asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's top secret – I can only tell the Vice-Chief and Chief."

Within two seconds, Kagura had captured Yamazaki in a head-lock. "Care to tell me now?"

Yamazaki gave up and proceeded to tell them the whole story. When he finished, everyone was silent.

"What is that idiot thinking?!" Kagura said angrily, shoving past Yamazaki. "Sorry, Gin-chan, Megane. I forgot I had something to do." She pushed the apples she had been holding into Shinpachi's arms, and sprinted off.

"You can't go, Kagura-chan! It's a top secret investigation and Captain will be distracted if you muddle!" Yamazaki yelled after the running girl.

"Ah, what can you do? It's a young, pure girl in love; warms my heart every time. Normal girls will yell for help when their boyfriends are in trouble. Our Kagura kicks ass and leaves them crying for mummy." Gin smiled. "So she'll be fine."

"… That's a bit scary."

* * *

Kagura arrived at the scene just in time to see a guy raise his sword high above his head, ready to split Sougo clean in half.

"Give me back the sadist!" She hollered, firing four shots, all landing their mark. The two people holding Sougo hostage collapsed to the ground. She climbed through a man-made hole in the barbed fence, presumably made by the sadist.

"Oi, China, what are you doing here? This place is in lock-down by Shinsengumi," Sougo freed himself and walked towards Kagura.

"What am I doing here? I'm saving your sorry butt," Kagura replied, arms folded. "Which I just did. Kiss my feet and say thanks."

Sougo ignored her comment. "Great. Mission accomplished. Now leave."

Kagura squared her shoulders defiantly. "What's wrong with you, you on your man period or something?"

This brought a small, amused smile onto his face. "If this is what you call a 'man period', you must be on your period 24/7."

"Why you-"

"China, I really need you to leave. _Now._" The sadist interrupted, the cold look returning to his face.

"Why?" Kagura frowned.

"Because I want to claim all the glory and be promoted to Vice-Chief. If you interrupt, they'll split credit half-half and I won't be able to move up. So go away," Sougo deadpanned.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Just climb back through that little hole." He shut his eyes tiredly.

"You idiot, open your eyes and look at the world around you," Kagura took a sharp breath. "We're surrounded."

"… Could've told me that earlier."

* * *

"CHIEF, CHIEF, CHIEF! BAD NEWS!" Yamazaki screamed as he ran through the corridors of the Shinsengumi headquarters.

Gin and Shinpachi followed, having a heated conversation about how teenage girls in love were/not annoying.

They finally found Kondo, who was having a peaceful cup of tea with the second-in-command.

"Yamazaki, how many times have I told you not to run in the corridors?!" Hijikata looked up from his tea with a deadly glint in his eye.

"I'm sorry, but this is an emergency!" Yamazaki said breathlessly. Gin and Shinpachi entered the room.

"Yo, Hijibaka-san," Gin greeted, using Sougo's nickname for the guy.

"Spill it. But _why _did you bring the Yorozuya here?" Hijikata hissed, shooting the members of Yorozuya a pissed look.

Before either Gin or Shinpachi had a chance to speak up, Yamazaki butted in. "Kagura's gone to their base in search of Sougo."

Hijikata swore. "Couldn't you have at least _kept an eye on her?_"

"I did, I did! And then she had me in a head lock and was threatening to kill me and all that, I told her, and she shoved me and sprinted off!" Yamazaki exaggerated.

"Oi, Anpan-man, that's not how it went!" Gin argued.

He was ignored. "That's bad. Sougo works best when he doesn't have to protect anyone, much less the girl he loves. He's an independent worker." Hijikata paced the room.

"Calm down, everyone. We'll get back-up and go there," Kondo shrugged. "It won't be that bad."

"The majority of our troops are at the other stakeout, Chief!" Yamazaki took out an anpan from his pocket and started eating at it worriedly.

"We'll make do with our remaining troops," Kondo showed them a thumbs up with a huge grin on his face.

"So that leaves… us." Hijikata stared at the five people in the room, glasses included.

"Well, uh, let me grab my keys and let's go."

* * *

"Man, they never end, do they?" Sougo dodged a katana and stabbed his opponent in the stomach.

"You sound like you're giving up, sadist," Kagura smirked, kicking another opponent away and firing a few shots.

"Never. You, on the other hand, sound as if you're utterly exhausted and at the end of your wits," Sougo deadpanned.

Kagura responded with a sigh. "I'm just tired." She admitted. "They never end."

And no, they didn't. Thousands of dead bodies littered the compound, but they were still coming. Hell, there were lots.

Truth to be told, both Kagura and Sougo were at the end of their wits. They were hanging on, but barely. Scrapes and bruises were visible all over their body, and it was as if they were hanging onto their last scraps of clothing.

They kept going. Sougo killed the drug dealers while Kagura focused on hitting their nerve points to paralyze them for a while.

"3087293840264 down, five more to go. You think you can do it?" Kagura panted, back to back with the sadist.

"Do I think I can do it? No. I _know _I can do it," Sougo cackled. At the same time, they both leapt forward, slicing and shooting the five opponents. They went down pretty easily.

"Whew, that was tough," Sougo wiped sweat off his forehead.

"We're done. I'm so glad," Kagura let out a sigh of relief.

"I just have to get the evidence, and we can go," Sougo started towards the warehouse. The walkie-talkie on his chest beeped.

"Sougo, we're coming to get you guys. Or help you. Are you done? Over." Kondo's voice projected into the air.

"Yeah, we're done. They're all dead here. Get the cleanup squad," Sougo smiled devilishly.

Kagura followed Sougo. "Oi, Gori. Sup."

"Ah, that voice must belong to-"

"KAGGUUURRAAAAA-CCHHHAAAAANNNNNN! Good job." Gin's voice drawled.

Kagura giggled. "I expect my sukonbu."

"Ha, in your dreams, brat."

The connection broke. Kagura, who had snatched the walkie-talkie off Sougo, gave it back to him. He took it back with a glare.

"I'm looking for the evidence. You can go now." Sougo repeated.

"I'll look for it with you. Two heads are better than one, right?" Kagura offered generously.

"You don't have a head, so you can't help anyway," Sougo replied, leaving Kagura to fume angrily.

"Stupid ungrateful sadist!" She growled.

They entered the warehouse and were searching the many boxes when a 'tick' started echoing through the walls.

"Oi, sadist, what was that?" A shiver shot down her spine.

Sougo unsheathed his sword, looking around suspiciously. "Stick close to me, China."

"Ha, I can fend for myself thank you very much!" Kagura readied her umbrella for an attack.

The ticking kept going. _Tick, tick, tick_. The metal walls of the warehouse made the ticking ten times louder than it actually was. They followed the ticking noise, but it lead them in all directions as it just bounced off the walls.

"It's here." Sougo said confidently, tapping a wooden box. He dared to open it.

"Oh fuck…" Kagura whispered.

Sitting in that small wooden box was a very familiar thing called _a bomb_. The timer showed that it had less than twenty seconds to go before it blew.

"A suicide bomb," Sougo said quietly. "The person was prepared to die along with it."

"Sadist, run." Kagura didn't give a chance for Sougo to reply before she started running. Sougo grabbed a hold of her collar.

"Oi, oi, you could at least stay with me while I clear it," Sougo deadpanned.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO DEFUSE IT?!" Kagura shouted, panicking. "Lemme go, lemme go, lemme go!"

"Calm down. Every Shinsengumi member is taught the basic skills of bomb-defusing when they join," Sougo said calmly.

Kagura stopped panicking and turned to stare at him with huge, watery eyes. "Really?"

"No."

And then they both ran like crazy, crossing each other's paths as they did so. They left the warehouse safely, but Sougo tripped over a dead body.

"Geez, you're so clumsy! Get up!" Kagura shouted, stopping in her tracks and hoisting the sadist up onto her shoulders.

"You gorilla, no ordinary woman could pick up a grown man," Sougo sniggered in her ear.

"You're not a grown man, you're a sad-"

* * *

"Can't you drive any faster, Gorilla?" Gin demanded.

"Oi, I'm not a Gorilla!" Kondo protested.

"What Gin-san mean to say is, _please drive faster_." Shinpachi said politely. But he couldn't stop a tick mark from appearing on his forehead.

They all saw the big explosion, the smoke emerging from the tops of the buildings.

Kondo pressed the pedal down. "We'll answer to the police later. Namely, ourselves."

* * *

"It hurts, sadist," Kagura whimpered. She could feel the sadist's hair brushing into her eyes. They were head to head on the cold dirt.

"What a coincidence. Same feeling here," Sougo said sarcastically.

"Aah, I never wanted to die next to a sadist," Kagura sighed dramatically.

"What, you think I wanted to die with a masochist next to me?" Sougo replied.

"I'M NOT A MASOCHIST! But yes, I think you wanted to die next to a masochist," Kagura chuckled. Her stomach ached painfully. She received no reply.

"Oi, sadist? You're still there, right?" Her voice rose one octave higher in panic. She still received no response.

"SADIST!" In a last attempt, she grabbed his hair and yanked it, hard.

"Oi, you sure you should be doing that to a dying person, China?" A hand shot out and grabbed Kagura's wrist.

Kagura winced. "As long as it's you, I'm fine. Get your butt over here."

"How do you think I'm going to do that, China?" Sougo coughed.

They ended up wriggling in the dirt like worms just so they could lie closer to each other.

"Your breath stinks," Kagura gagged, burying her face in his chest. She used it as an excuse to cover her blushing face.

"Deal with it. I'm having to deal with your horrendous armpits," Sougo replied, resting his chin comfortably Kagura's head.

They lay there, listening to each other's breathing.

"You know what? I love you, China." Sougo said, his voice casual, as if he hadn't just said something that changed Kagura's life.

"W-what is that?!" Kagura pushed herself away from him, staring up into his eyes with a blushing face. "What d-did you just say?!"

"I'm not saying it again. You heard me," Sougo grinned sadistically.

"Y-you're so dumb!" Kagura said as a last resort, unable to think of anything else for the situation.

"Do you love me too?" Sougo asked. There was a moment of silence.

"As much as I love sukonbu…" Kagura mumbled, burying her face in his chest once more. He stroked her hair fondly.

"It kind of hurts that I'm being compared to food," Sougo deadpanned.

"B-be grateful I'm comparing you to the great sukonbu!" Kagura stuttered.

"Sukonbu is disgusting."

"Why you-" Kagura went to head-butt him, but she stopped. Her tiny body shook in Sougo's arms.

"I don't want to die yet…" Kagura said, her voice shaking. "Or rather, I'm not ready to die yet. I still have to make peace with Baka nii-chan and at least say goodbye to Papi. I haven't said goodbye to Gin-chan or Shinpachi either! Sadaharu will be waiting for me to feed him at home, but I won't be able to. I can't see Tae-chan again… I'll be leaving so many regrets behind."

"I don't want to die when I feel like my life has just begun. I don't want to die knowing that I'll never see you again…" She sobbed, unable to stop her tears.

Sougo gritted his teeth and stared at a strand of orange, waving at him.

"Then we'll just meet each other," Sougo finally said, hugging the fragile China in his arms. "In Hell, in Heaven, anywhere. We'll find each other and party on like nothing ever happened." He waited for the sobs to quieten down.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Promise, promise, promise? Do you cross your heart and hope to die, never ever tell a lie?"

"I'm dying anyway. But if you really want me to, then fine, I promise. I cross my heart and hope to die, never ever tell a lie. Let's find each other and party on, China." The last bit of energy faded from his voice.

Kagura smiled and closed her eyes. "It's a promise."

* * *

I hope, hope, hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a review to let me know about your thoughts regarding this 'Three shot'. If you have any questions, or you'd just like a chat, shoot me a message and I'm sure to respond.

See you next time!


End file.
